Iskaldur
History Long ago the people of Ískaldur lived within the northern lands, enduring the frigid climate and living off the relatively barren landscape. They traded with others nearby, occasionally raiding coastal villages in their longboats should a winter be especially harsh. They were happy where they were, and would’ve stayed there indefinitely had nothing happened. But as fate would have it, a massive disaster struck. Later known as the cataclysm, the disaster and what it entailed drove them north and away from their devastated homes. They sailed north into the icy seas to escape the disaster, hoping to find some refuge elsewhere. However the seas had other plans, smashing several ships against the glaciers that plagued the northern sea and beaching the surviving ships. Thus they arrived in the land that would become their home. Having escaped the disaster the people of Ískaldur and constructed a shelter over the cove, utilizing materials from the shipwrecks and a portion of their longboats. They ate leftovers from their journey and food from the sea. Eventually they settled into a routine, one unexpectedly shattered by the arrival of a peaceable group of Mineraali. These creatures of crystal and stone arrived one day from deeper within the barren land, drawn by the signs of civilization. After a short one sided skirmish the vikings had successfully captured the group of Mineraali, whom didn’t have much intention to fight back in the first place. Not long after and the vikings had learned of the existence of a large magic crystal within a grand cavern at the northern pole, described by their prisoners as “the giver of life” and “capable of anything imaginable.” At this point the supplies from the original journey had begun to wear thin and many were interested in what this crystal could provide. A group containing the competent warriors was formed and sent on a journey to claim this crystal. They journey across the frozen land was difficult, plagued by many of the beasts that reside in this land. Upon arriving to their destination they were ragged and tired, not fit to fight the vast amount of Mineraali who were present. The Mineraali recognized the suffering of the warriors, but they were divided about whether they should help them reach their goal or not. Many viewed the humans as unworthy to behold the crystal, while others saw the crystal as a power that must be shared. Much heated deliberation occurred over this, and when the human warriors burst in and attempted to force their way to the crystal the scene erupted. Crystalline titans clashed, and through the chaos the warriors made their way. Lives were lost, but they had reached their destination. With the brawl continuing outside, the humans approached the massive crystal embedded within the earth. It glowed with an eerie, unfamiliar magic, the power of which reverberated through the bones. Upon drawing near the crystal’s glow become blinding and it let loose a wave of magic that swept across the icy land, changing its inhabitants. Subsequently the fighting outside the cavern was brought to an end, and the Mineraali filtered in. From the ground near the crystal a being emerged, humanoid in appearance but made of metal wires and plates. Thus the first Valkyrie was formed, which was taken as a sign that this was what was meant to be. A majority of the vikings moved from the port settlement, now named Hafnarhöfn, to the budding city of Ískaldur. Walls and housing were constructed through the mutual efforts of the Mineraali and vikings. The Valkyries, though still few in number, oversaw many things and assisted where needed. The power of the crystal had changed many things, granting the humans immortality and allowing the Mineraali to speak the common language. The warriors who initially encountered the crystal became Berserkers, with several others following in their footsteps. And so we reach the point in which history ends and the future begins... Culture Ískaldur is an isolated nation and as such has been relatively static in terms of cultural and technological development. Much of what they have now, bar a few obvious things, is much the same as it was in the past. The Crystal is a major part of the society’s religion, either seen as the holy deity in the view of the Mineraali and Valkyrie, or as a gift from their god in the view of the human populace. Either way it’s highly revered and carefully looked after by all inhabitants, and disgracing it often results in the worst of punishments. Slavery of Ískaldurians, while not outlawed, is widely viewed as poor practice as the thought of unending servitude eventually upset the people of Ískaldur. However criminals are often forced to work as indentured servants for a variable amount of time and the enslaving of foreigners is still a common practice that isn't viewed as quite as terrible. Ískaldurians are mildly suspicious of foreigners, although not unwilling to participate in trade and interact with them. They tend to be direct in their intentions, typically seeing no point in beating around the bush. Government Ískaldur is an absolute monarchy, ruled by a Chief of All, currently Thrand Rangvaldrson. He has a council of advisors, one from each of the different groups of beings. Traditionally these positions were won through a duel between two native Ískaldurians with the victor electing himself or a sponsor to the position he won, but over time the people became content with those in charge and challenges became exceedingly rare. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Ískaldur are a varied bunch, ranging from the mostly average human viking to the crystalline Mineraali to the angel-esque Valkyrie. The humans of Ískaldur fill a majority of its population. They possess a immortality that allows them to recover from a great many non lethal wounds, and while on Ískaldurian land are unable to be killed. While granted immortality by the crystal, it did not come without drawbacks. The most immediate was the loss of fertility in its population. The second was the ability to recall information better, which eventually led to a form of insanity which has been theorized to result from the soul being unable to effectively store all its memories. As such it’s become normal to use magic to wipe the extraneous memories of those afflicted. It usually has no severe side effects, with those treated still able to remember core details such as who they were and what skills they possess, but they tend to be be unable to remember parts of their old life. This affliction progresses at different for every individual. - The Vikings: The most numerous of the inhabitants of Ískaldur, they fill many of the more specialized or skillful jobs within Ískaldur. Blacksmithing, fishing, magic casting, and so forth. - Berserkers: Former vikings transformed by the power of the crystal, these people tend to be much more physically capable than their viking counterparts. Their skin becomes much more resilient and it’s said in tales that it has the ability to repel blade and fire. They tend to fill the roles of elite forces in the military. The number of Berserkers is quite limited however, as the process of becoming one requires passing a series of difficult trials meant to test the individual. - Mineraali: Brought to life by the crystal, they worship it and treat it as a holy deity and the cave where it’s located as a holy location. They were the original inhabitants of Ískaldur. They average about 7 and a half feet tall. They can be made of any naturally occurring mineral, including crystals, stones, and metals. They’re ‘soul,” while focused in their center, is diffused through their entire bodies. Hence a major wound can often leave a Mineraali an entirely different being. They are the least combative of the four groups, and often help with tasks requiring extensive physical ability, and the crystalline Mineraali can refract and focus light. - Valkyrie: The Valkyrie are humanoid beings, something like modified Homunculi. Beings formed by the crystal, they are in effect humanoid masses of living metal wire, enmeshed within a suit of armor they use as a body. They are essentially an imperfect imitation of humanity. They tend to possess human personalities, but one aspect is usually over-emphasized, such as anger, cheerfulness, dedication, et cetera. They also typically possess some degree of magic ability. Notable Valkyries include Eihnver Category:Locations Category:Lore Species Category:Civilizations